


专属坐位下

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	专属坐位下

这顿晚饭吃的非常愉快。两个人虽然是第一次见面，但聊得投机，吃完饭又找了个静吧小酌。越聊约开心，李东海多喝了几杯，头晕晕乎乎起来。  
灯光太暗，加上他表情一直明朗，李赫宰压根没看出对方喝多了。时间眨眼就到了午夜，李赫宰看了看表，又看了看眼前的人，吞了吞口水。虽然李东海很可口，但是头一晚就和人约，是不是显得他太过随便了？  
结果喝多的李东海，一屁股坐到他怀里，搭着他的脖子，眼睛直勾勾的看着他的脸。“呀，我很喜欢你，和我回去吧，我开了房间，你有套吧？”

2  
“不太好吧？”李赫宰嘴上说着，手很老实的把李东海搂在怀里，还不忘问，“哪个酒店，房卡在哪儿呢？”  
C市男风文化比较开放，两人一路搂搂抱抱也没什么人在意。李东海倒也老实，也就软糯糯的喊着李赫宰的名字，往对方身上倒。等一进酒店，冷风一吹，脑子也清明起来。  
本来就没喝多，不过只借着酒力胡闹壮个胆而已，要是真喝多了谁来的心情做这种事。  
李东海这会坐在床上，除了脸蛋红扑扑，和身上的酒气，半点没有喝酒过的迹象。他摸摸裤兜，脸色有点尴尬道。“你有套吗？”  
李赫宰脑门一拍，这才想起来忘了这回事。他摸了摸自己裤兜，记得以前好像是有放过一两片在身上。“额…我现在下去买，不然你先洗个澡吧，你要喝点什么吗？”李赫宰尽量委婉的提醒对方自己是个1的事实，他心里还惦记着李东海资料上的属性，万一人家是个纯top，自己也不能委屈了做bottom啊。  
“带点水吧，买点零食？别的没什么了，啊，我没多的牙刷，你给自己买一下吧。”李东海自然是听懂了，但是不太确定自己想的是不是对方想的那回事。  
C市出了门的缺1，怎么这么个极品A神就被自己撞着了？李东海这么想着还抬了抬腿，他也没踩到脏东西走狗屎运啊？  
等等。李东海忽然想起了什么，掏出手机看了一眼对方资料。  
“靠！”李东海语气惊慌失措，他就记得哪里不对劲，李赫宰哪儿有186啊？资料都是假的吧？他该不会今晚约了个姐妹出来，两人姐妹谈情？  
这一惊吓，害的李东海完全酒醒了。可这到了嘴边的肉，又不能不吃，先洗个澡吧。  
他一边洗澡，一边唉声叹气的不知道该怎么办。  
他们两个聊了一整个晚上，确实没有谈到10的问题，自然而然的贴在一起，回了房间，准备亲密接触。李东海理所当然的把对方当作是1，可万一李赫宰也是这么想的那可怎么办？这么想着，李赫宰主动下楼跑腿好像也有了原因。  
没办法了，是男人就要先下手为强。李东海这么想着，把自己里里外外洗的干干净净，裹着白色的浴袍，踩着自己的软底白拖鞋等李赫宰回来。  
左等右等，没把人等回来。  
该不会是没看上自己，拿着买套当借口跑了？  
李东海想到这里脸色变得很差，要是真的是这样，这件事就变成了他人生中最大的笑柄。约炮主动献身，对方还跑了什么的，真的很好笑。  
门适时的开了，李赫宰提着一个大大的透明塑料袋，手上还拿着杯奶茶，笑的腼腆。“不知道你喜欢什么，就随便买了点。”  
这随便一买，让他精挑细选了大半个小时。  
李赫宰装作很自然的样子，快速瞟了一眼李东海露出的胸口和纤细的手腕。细长的小腿被浴袍盖着若隐若现，碎发上还沾着水珠。  
一切看起来都很美好，除了李东海壮的有点扫兴的大胳膊膀子。李赫宰特别不明白，为什么很多0要这么热衷于健身，自己喜欢小细胳膊细腿的还要被骂直diao癌，真是委屈。  
“你..等我一会，我很快出来。”李赫宰咽咽口水，从袋子里把自己买的漱口水和牙刷拿出来，遛进了厕所。  
他其实来之前好好做了清洁，但是在外面待了小半天，身上的汗也是要冲洗的，就是白瞎了他的薄荷香水，他没拿替补装，能不能用薄荷牙膏糊弄一下啊。  
李东海在袋子里翻来翻去，找到了两盒全新的安全套松了口气，摇了摇，看了一眼尺寸。靠，他戴不上啊，那一会要怎么办？难不成是最新套路，说什么啊我没想到你尺寸不合适，不然就不做了吧，或者下去重买。  
最后自己因为男人的脸面，说上就要上，最后无套中出？  
现在的人心眼怎么这么坏啊！李东海面露厌恶之色，还好他自己也有准备，从旅行箱里抽了一盒安全套出来，是他习惯用的尺寸和牌子。  
如果等会李赫宰非要让他做1，他一定用自己的套！  
李赫宰其实洗澡没花多大功夫，但是在口腔清洁这方面花了很长的时间。拿着牙线把每个角落都不放过，最后用漱口水涮了七八遍才满意。  
等的李东海昏昏欲睡，甚至想直接睡着躺倒天明。  
等他真的马上要睡着的时候，李赫宰才出来。李东海一瞬间就醒了，心里想着不管你是1还是0，今天我不给任何人做0的机会。  
房间的灯都被关上了，只有远处沙发的暖黄色落地灯还发着光芒。  
李东海坐在床上，看着站在床边的李赫宰。穿着和他同款的浴袍，腰上的带子松垮的系了个扣，能隐约看到李赫宰的大腿。  
都是气血方刚的年轻人，本来就抱着上床的目的，没有过多的语言。两个人激烈的滚在一起，嘴唇贴在一起。  
李东海吻得霸道又急促，舌头舔舐着李赫宰的贝齿。没遇到过这种架势，但李赫宰很喜欢李东海这样主动又挑逗，他把自己和对方的浴袍解开。两人光溜溜的贴在一起，当李东海的眼角望到李赫宰的超大尺寸时，愣了愣。  
C市的0现在都是这个程度了吗？  
李赫宰知道自己的尺寸招人喜欢，故意挺跨，半硬的分身  
顶着李东海的小腹。  
“还满意吗？”李赫宰邪邪笑着，拉着对方的手抚上自己的下身，主动扭着跨，借着对方的手抽插着。  
“好看是好看，但是不知道好不好吃啊。”李东海眨眨眼，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。弯巧的肉棒不止是长度，粗度也是让人非常满意的程度。即使灯光昏暗，他还是能看到人下身的青筋鼓着。整个肉棒随着身体晃荡一颤颤的。  
李东海觉得自己后穴都软了，恨不得对方马上就进来，好在他还挂念着要戴套。从床头柜摸到李赫宰买回来的超薄无凸点，用牙齿撕开一个小口，手把套里的空气挤出来，接着润滑剂在人肿胀的下身套弄。  
李赫宰很受用，乐得李东海这样伺候他。手摸着李东海的头发，语气轻佻，“宝贝，舔一下。”  
李东海动作僵硬了一下，李赫宰发誓他看到李东海翻了个大大的白眼，然后假装听不到。原本屋子里火热的气氛变得有些尴尬，李东海沉默不语，李赫宰也闭了嘴。李东海一脸严肃把安全套工程竣工，李赫宰非常配合，双腿张开，还弯起了膝盖。  
屋子里除了偶尔的液体咕叽咕叽的声音，没有一丝交流。李赫宰不自然的咳嗽了一下，刚想说点什么活跃气氛。李东海跨坐了上来，按住他的肩膀，眼睛被碎发遮的看不太清，他低声喃喃道：“你别动，太大了，不然我会痛的。”  
李赫宰嘶的一声倒吸一口冷气，李东海扶着他的下身就坐了下来，龟头把人柔软的后穴挤开，体内塞着的润滑剂顺势往下流出，裹着几乎没什么阻力的安全套，顺利的塞了进去。但也就开了个头，大半根露在体外的分身怎么也进不来了。  
李东海疼的厉害，嘴唇煞白煞白的，努力放松着自己的下半身，脑子里想着乱七八糟有的没的的事情来转移注意力。  
“不用这么勉强自己的。”李赫宰吻了吻对方的胸脯，舌唇并用，舔着着李东海的乳尖，温柔的让它一点点挺立，再用牙齿用力的撕咬着。  
李东海的注意力果然被转移了，鼻腔发出闷闷的哼声，身下的肉棒又进了几寸，可以缓缓的前后抽插。  
“这么喜欢的话，那我就不和你客气了。”李赫宰的胳膊扣住李东海的腰，另外一只手扒开对方的臀瓣，心里感叹着李东海的屁股怎么这么有弹性，不客气的把人往下一扯，挺跨，整根没入。  
李东海顿时眼泪就哗啦啦流出来了，不是他不够爷们，是真的疼，身体和被人从中间劈开了一样。他现在后悔了，不该执意李赫宰的资料是假的，身高和尺寸，真男人只会在一样上造假。  
全根没入的李赫宰不着急动，等着李东海的肌肉松弛下来，适应他的尺寸。温柔的抚摸着对方的背，两个人就好像相识很久的样子，肌肤相亲，李东海还把脸埋在对方肩膀上，小声抱怨着。  
“知道自己大，还要这么猴急。”  
李赫宰不禁失笑，不是你主动坐下来的吗？  
放松下来的李东海尝到了甜头，摇晃着自己的腰肢，后穴吞吐着粗大的肉棒，对方的前端正好一下下撞击到他的g点，弯曲的弧度在抽出时放松，进入时又瞬间抵住摩擦，爽的他脚趾蜷缩。  
太久没有生理释放的常规性生活，李东海没过一会就射了，浓白的精液如数射在李赫宰的小腹。李赫宰低声哼哼，李东海里面的嫩肉箍的他又热又紧，小穴还一下下的吸着他的肉棒，加上李东海高潮舒服的不行，在他耳边哼哼唧唧的发着小奶音，李赫宰也差点没忍住射出来。  
他赶紧把下身往外抽出，等李东海双眸恢复了些神采，才又重重的插了进去。又嫌弃这个体位他不好用力，扶着李东海的脖子，让人躺在了床上，拉着对方的腿折成M字的样子，用力的抽插起来。  
“哈啊…别,,,慢点，别那么用力，你太大了，太深了。”李东海低声恳求，后穴却紧紧的咬着抽插的分身。  
李赫宰默不作声，飞快的将整根肉棒干到李东海最深处，拱着对方穴心内的软肉。  
李东海哼哼唧唧的哭闹着，剪得短短的指甲在李赫宰后背上抓挠，居然也隐约看到了些血痕。  
后背的疼痛给了李赫宰更大的刺激，他眼底有些发红，用嘴巴堵住李东海呜咽着的嘴唇，狠狠操弄了几十下，把滚烫的精液射到了套子里。  
虽然还隔着一层薄膜，李东海还从未被人深入到这个程度，他嘴巴微微张着，眼睛被干的有些失神，当李赫宰在他体内射出时，身体忍不住的发颤。  
当对方从体内退出，粉嫩的小穴被撑的有些松，倒是干净的没有什么液体，除了透明的润滑剂被干的有些发白。李赫宰把套子拿下了，把精液倒在了李东海的小腹，咬了对方张着的小嘴。  
“刚刚你射给我的，加倍还给你。”

李东海休息了一会，手又不老实了，舔着嘴唇，眼神露骨的盯着李赫宰下面挪不开。  
“怎么？想吃了？”李赫宰正玩着对方的屁股，用手掌一下下拍着。李东海有些犹豫，闷闷的嗯了一声，心里是想舔的，但又觉得自己这样太吃亏了。  
“起来一下。”李赫宰也是猜到了，把李东海送开，让对方起来，趴在自己身上，屁股朝着自己的脸。  
坏心眼的用手掐了一下对方白嫩的屁股，“喏，不吃亏了。”  
李东海不好意思嘿嘿笑了笑，李赫宰的下身正对着他的脸。  
他以往非常厌恶这种没啥必要的性方式，又没什么大的快感，不如直接真枪实干，再说了两个人贴来贴去，舔来舔去的，多恶心啊。  
可是他看见李赫宰粗粗的肉棒就想吞口水，眼睛也一直挪不开视线。现在真抓在了手上，李东海还没想好怎么下口。  
下身就被李赫宰含在了嘴里。  
李赫宰的口活儿和他提枪一样好，嘴唇包裹着前端，却不会用牙齿碰触到对方的软肉。舌头灵活的逗弄着马眼，害的李东海双腿一夹又想射了。  
李东海学着对方含住了前端，但他没做过这种事，磕磕绊绊的牙齿总是撞着，害的李赫宰倒吸了好几口冷气。  
到后面慢慢熟练了，左手扶着下端快速的抽动着，嘴唇包裹着前端不断地吮吸，舌头舔弄着的马眼分泌出的液体越来越多，李赫宰忽然就换了个进攻目标，扒开李东海白嫩的屁股，伸着舌头一下下舔着人身后的褶皱。  
李东海眼睛睁大，呜呜咽咽的说不出话来，前端一股股的喷出精液，射了李赫宰一脸。  
李东海松了嘴，哼哼唧唧的带着哭腔：“你别舔那里，多脏啊”  
“你不是爽的秒射了吗。”李赫宰用手背擦擦脸，舌尖把嘴角的精液舔掉。  
李东海从对方身上下来，跪坐在床上，疯狂摇头，“不行，反正你不许这样了，我心里受不了。”  
“好好好。”李赫宰满口答应，又把人压在了身下，“但是你刚刚射在我脸上，你得再赔我两次。”  
别说两次了，二十次他也愿意啊！  
李东海迷迷糊糊的想，闷哼了一下，又迎着李赫宰的进入，配合的扭动腰肢。


End file.
